


Trust Issues

by Placebo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, More angst, One Shot, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trust Issues, special op squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Placebo/pseuds/Placebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been having trust issues after the death of the Special Ops Squad. With Levi remaining, will he be able to keep that little trust that he does have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is saying this is serious bullshit. I agree.

The fight had grown to be too much. Each day more and more pressure was put on the teen and he had enough of it all. It wasn’t the first time he had snapped at anyone, or raised his voice, but he had grown different since the new responsibilities were put on his shoulders. As of now he was confined to his small room located in the basement of the Survey Corps headquarters, asked not to speak a word to anyone until he was able to calm himself down. Worry had sprouted within the organization, causing a few to feel unsafe with the new plans to restore humanity. It wasn’t his fault they had decided his future before him, told him what to do and how things would end up.

As of now, Eren was sitting on his bed, the crinkling noise of the plain white sheets under him irritating him more than it should have. Clenching his teeth, he allowed his body to rock back and forth to ease his thoughts. That was, if it helped any. The movement seemed to soothe him slightly. Digging his nails into his legs through the fabric of his trousers, Eren had grown restless with having to sit all day, awaiting his next orders. If anything, Hanji would be down soon to perform more testing on his titan abilities. Even the slightest thought of that caused him to growl out of annoyance. While he didn’t mind testing himself out, it had grown tiresome with each and every new test they performed. It was extremely repetitive. Having to stick with Levi all the time had been a pain, also.

Since their last outing and coming face to face with the female titan, the mood around the headquarters had been hellish. The death of Levi’s squad as well as multiple others had left everyone down, including Levi himself. While the man refused to show emotion, the teen could see it in his eyes and also the way he showed off his body language. He knew the feeling all too well and after the talk of trust, Eren hadn’t been feeling the greatest, either. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the large wooden door opening and the small black haired man entering. Speak of the devil. Without saying a word, they exchanged a bit of a nod, Eren’s body becoming tense with the man’s presence. Since the recent events he had attempted to stay away from the man as often as possible. Sucking in a sharp breath, Eren moved his gaze from Levi to his hands that had been wrapped around his legs and attacking the covered flesh with his nails.

 

“That’s unhealthy, you know.” The gruff voice coming from the man made the brunette jump, a new set of emotions overwhelming him. It was rare that Levi showed any worry towards him. Since the trials, he was surprised that he even bothered to care at all. Shrugging his shoulders, he went back into his slouched over position. 

 

“I don’t care.” The words had been breathless, quiet and barely audible. Although he was beginning to relax a bit, that only changed when the raven haired man settled himself down on the edge of the bed to forcefully remove Eren’s hands from his legs and hold his wrists in his hands. The look on his face when he glanced up meant business. Biting down on his lip, he turned his head away. 

The moment shared between them was bittersweet. While the choking feeling returned in his chest, Eren held back the sobs that were bound to rattle his body sooner or later. He refused to cry in front of Levi. 

 

“You need to trust in me, now.” Those words...The word trust. It wasn’t thrown around carelessly anymore. Those same words Petra had gone and yelled at him the day of her death. The word trust...Trust. Lowering his head to place his forehead on his knees, he couldn’t hold back the sob that caught in his throat. He didn’t even look up once a hand was placed on his back. He was fully aware of who it was already and didn’t need to show his face to the man. Pushing himself forward and make contact with the smaller man, he bit down on his lip once again after feeling arms wrap around him. The feeling of a hug...He missed it so much. 

 

“I do..” He whispered, words being choked on and forced out. “I do trust you.” While all this had happened, after all Eren had lost...He could still say he had that tiny bit of trust in him towards those he cared about.  
And Levi was one of them.


End file.
